A Rabbit, A Frog, And A Lizard
by CharlesWatch220
Summary: Walking in on a tryst was the last thing Izuku Midoriya expected when he hurried back to the school campus to retrieve something he left behind, not to mention entering into an "arrangement" with the ones he interloped on. An arrangement that caused reason and propriety fade…..because it involved him getting laid.
1. Chapter 1: Seductresses In The Squall

Hey readers and writers. Life has been quite hectic when it's paired with a writer's block that is not getting out of the way, but as a kind of rehab, I came up with this three-way four-shot of the green-themed students of UA. I'll get to the Deku x Mei fic eventually, I promise.

As always, I own nothing but this here fic.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was a relatively smart student. After all, he did make it into the most prestigious academic institution to become a Pro Hero, albeit with some help. At least that was what his friends (and All Might) keep telling him, though he always argued that they're giving more credit than is due.

"So Uraraka, did you manage to come up with any changes you want in the design of your costume?" Izuku asked readjusting the shoulder strap length of his giant yellow backpack.

"Mm…..not really, no." She blew a raspberry softly to compound her frustration. "I mean, strengthening my semicircular canals so I don't get sick too quickly is on me, and there isn't anything that could help with my range aside from working on GHMA. I mean, motion sickness pills that work instantly would be helpful, but that's about it."

"Have you considered gauntlets?"

"Gauntlets? Like…..armor? Like the one Melissa made for you?" Uraraka asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, yeah i-it uh….it'll help improve striking power, it'll p-protect your hand …..and the wrist _and_ you can use it as a shield, but you know, less bulky and somewhat wieldier than an actual shield? Parrying gets easy with practice. I did it on I-Island so I know."

"Gauntlets, huh? Doesn't sound too bad when you put it that way. I'll give it a thought, thanks. But….aren't there different kinds?"

"Well yeah….Here, I'll look some up on the internet. That should at least get you started." But as Izuku patted his pockets, he realized his phone was gone. Though smart as he may be, there are times when things in life just don't go as planned. "Oh, darn it."

"What?"

"I think I left my phone in my desk."

"Go grab it then, Deku! Before the campus closes!"

"Right. Thanks! I'll see you back in the dorm!" He waved to his friend as he sprinted back the way he came, up the steps and across the hallway. Luckily it was still there, but just as he reached the first floor, bucket loads of rain came crashing down like thunderous applause. The weather forecast was way off the mark, on the one day he didn't pack an umbrella, no less. "Oh, great." Izuku sighed as he scratched his head. Messaging that the rain's got him stuck with his phone, he backtracked to the classroom to make some edits and additions to his hero notebook. As the towering, barrier-free door to the classroom slid open, his eyes bugged out.

His candid classmate Tsuyu Asui who can do whatever a frog can was sitting on her desk with her arms wrapped around someone's neck; another girl who had messy green hair that fell just below her shoulders. It was Setsuna Tokage, one of the two recommended students in class 1-B, and she was sharing a kiss that got very heated very quickly, given the absence of the school blazers, loosened ties and unbuttoned collars.

Hearing the door open, they broke their kiss, staring at the intruder. Time itself seemed to hang at a complete standstill despite the deafening din of the heavy rainfall. Izuku couldn't hear a thing except his racing heart. He groped around blindly and desperately for something, anything that bore some semblance of tact or sensibility. "Uh…..um…sorry to bother you." He finally croaked as his face grew redder than Kirishima's hair. Quickly stepping back to the hallway, he bolted. But before he could take a dozen steps, a pair of hands grabbed him by the ankles, making him hurtle face first into the ground. With a yelp, he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact to break his nose and give him a concussion.

It never came. He looked down to see a pink tongue wrapped around his torso, pulling him upright. "So….I believe we need to talk." Though she stated in a matter of fact way, Tokage's eyes were glowing with a kind of sadistic glee, lips curved into a predatory, reptilian smile that sent chills down Izuku's spine.

"…..Please don't kill me. Or gouge out my eyes. Or whatever you have in store for me."

Retracting her tongue, Asui asked, "Do you honestly believe that we'd do something Bakugo would, Midoriya? I'm hurt." Her face was set in her usual poker face but just as flushed as Izuku, if not more.

"If I learned anything at UA, it's that with good enough reason or motive, people can be capable of a lot of things. I-Look I-I'm not going to go around gossiping about you two. That's not my thing. Unlike Shiketsu, romantic relationships _are_ allowed here, and you found each other, so congratulations and more power to you. Who you get romantically involved with is your business, and it's not my place or anyone's to judge. I'm sorry that I…well, _disturbed_ you two, but I'd appreciate it immensely if you could just let me go on my way back to the dorm? In one piece? Please?" While his arms were free, Tokage's arms still had a firm grip on his ankles like a pair of shackles.

"I've heard a lot about you from Tsu here, so nobody's questioning your integrity if that's what you're worried about." Tokage replied with a snicker.

"Same goes for me. Ribbit. We'll let you go but I advise you against going back outside in this squall. You'd be asking to catch a cold."

"Yeah, what she said. But," Tokage continued, "be that as it may…..I don't know you aside from things I heard by word of mouth, even if they are good things. So I'm going to need a liiiittle more than _just_ your word. You know, to be on the safe side. Think of it as…..let's call it a guarantee of compliance. You wouldn't mind, would you, Tsu?"

Seeing a mischievous glint in her eye, Asui's already large oval eyes seemed to widen a little more in realization. "Um….okay. Sure. Better safe than sorry."

Izuku weighed his options. He could easily escape the two of them with One For All by breaking free from Tokage's hands and jumping out the window before running off. But considering he wasn't confident in not injuring them at all in the process, he gave a resigning nod with a slow exhale. "Sure, fine. Guarantee how?"

"I'll tell you. Just come a little closer." Releasing Izuku's ankles, Tokage's hands beckoned him closer as they reattached themselves to her forearms.

"Uh…" Izuku took a half-step, hesitantly.

"Dude, come on. Stop being such a scaredy green-bean and get over here, we're not gonna bite you and we're not gonna trash-talk you like Monoma or scream in your face like Bakugo."

As Izuku took another half a dozen cautious steps toward the two girls and a half dozen more back into his classroom, he took several deep breaths to calm himself down. "S-so…..guarantee of compliance. What exactly does it entail and for how long?"

"Something that would be…..mutually beneficial to the three of us. That is, of course, if you agree to it. As for how long it'll be…..well, that kinda depends."

"On what, exactly?" Although Izuku did step back into the room, he wasn't entirely sure he liked where this conversation was going, especially when two girls equally attractive in their own right were invading his personal space. As for their intentions for doing so, he had no idea.

"On how long you wanna keep…..complying."

"Um, Asui, you're not making much sense to me right now…I mean, I get that you have reservations trusting me on nothing but my word about this sort of thing, but what incentive do _I_ have to keep complying? Aside from self-preservation and a healthy respect of the human…..condition. "

"Simple. Us." Tokage answered. Asui gave a small nod of concurrence as well.

Izuku frowned in confusion. "Come again?"

Tokage scratched her head in mild annoyance at the curly-haired boy's thick-headedness in conversations of the more intimate and biblical nature. It was quite clear that he had never engaged in the typical hormone-driven teenage guy-talk. "You mind taking over?"

"Sure. Ribbit. Midoriya, you know by now my proclivity to saying whatever comes to mind unfiltered, right?"

"Yes…..um, what of it?"

"Let's just say you're not exactly considered undesirable as a member of the opposite sex."

As if on cue, a clap of thunder shook the air after a flash cut through the darkened skies. "Um…..wait what?" He stared dumbly at Asui, the calm, collected and arguably the most level-headed girl in the class whose eyes were swimming back and forth, cheeks growing as red and hot as his own.

Tokage covered her face with a palm as she sighed into it. "Jesus Christ on a fuck stick, he still doesn't get it, does he?" She sounded genuinely weary. "_She's saying that you're hot and desirable, so she wants to hook up with you, you dunce!_"

"Look, no, I-I-I…..I heard her, Tokage. I heard and understood every word and the implications behind it perfectly. Just….one thing I need to understand to…..t-t-t-to you know, _process _this better." Izuku took two deep breaths to avoid passing out on the linoleum before asking: "Why me?"

"Why not? You don't always need a concrete reason to like someone. You just do. You were held to a certain standard and you just happened to fit the bill in a way that exceeds the margins of the generic brands of averageness. I mean, leave us not forget: we _are_ also preparing ourselves for arguably the most dangerous job that society has to offer, and believe me when I say that I don't plan on dying a virgin. And neither should you."

"Dyi-um I, wuh-vir….you….I…" Izuku's mouth sounded off indistinct words like a radio with bad reception with the stations being changed rapidly.

"Setsuna….." Asui gave Tokage a semi-glare, though the corners of her lips twitched a little into a smile. "Have a little class and be nice. You're scaring him."

"What? I'm just saying our instincts are hardwired to fuck and leave descendants in this world. Frontal lobe or not, we still _are _animals with a partially reptilian brain."

"Some more than others, apparently," Izuku mumbled.

Setsuna chuckled at that. "Oh, he's got jokes. Alright, point taken. Moving on, less rebut and more smut. Tsu, you get dibs."

"Thank you." Gently taking Izuku's arm, Asui guided him to the front of her desk on which she sat upon once again, putting her just a few inches shy of his eye level. "If it makes you feel any better, you're the first boy that I'm about to kiss. Just….FYI. For what it's worth, I do like you, you know?"

"S-since uh, when?" Izuku's voice quivered as he stared down at his froggy classmate's oval shaped eyes. His breathing got hitched as her larger than average fingers deftly unbuttoned his blazer and traced its way up his torso, gently pulling it off. "N-not that I'm questioning your sincerity or anything, it's just, you know…..you never uh….never showed any kind of indication th-that…..that might be the case, best to my extremely limited knowledge of romantic relationships."

"Let's just say…..even aspiring heroes have their shy episodes and fantasies about being a damsel in distress getting saved just in time. Ribbit." Her eyes quickly darted to the side as her cheeks grew a deeper shade of crimson.

"We…we all need help at――" some point. But those last two words were muffled by Asui grabbing him by the collar and gently pressing her lips against his, slowly pulling him closer into an embrace. Izuku's eyes widened in surprise but found his hands being guided by another pair of floating appendages to the small of the frog-girl's back and the back of her neck. Feeling her fingers caressing the back of his neck, he instinctively reciprocated, eliciting a light, soft moan.

As Izuku felt the embrace tighten, he felt something poking against his gums and in a matter of seconds it dawned on him that it was her tongue. The tip continued to prod and poke at his gums, canines and the outline of his lower jaw. No sooner did he relax his jaws, it slid in, a length of it twirling around his own tongue, stroking it and even pulling it out of his mouth so she could gently suck on it.

And he let her. He let her because it felt so good, this foreign yet utterly intoxicating feeling; the labored breathing through her nose hitting his face, the light grinding he felt, the scent of shampoo, how she tasted; everything. He felt his hand resting on the small of Asui's back slowly getting shifted down, fingers made to close around on her bottom through her skirt, sending a jolt as she broke off the kiss. Suddenly feeling dizzy and short of breath, Izuku lost his balance and fell flat on his backside, stars still going round in his head.

"Hard-freaking-wired. What did I tell you?" Tokage looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow and a satisfactory smile on her face as her hands reattached at the wrists.

"I…..okay, I need to…..sit for a while and catch my breath. Oh my word, everything feels numb and tingly right now. Um, A-Asui are you….you okay? Did I…..do okay?"

"R-ribbit….." She said nothing else and only proceeded to blink as her forefinger and thumb lingered over her lips, her usual vacant stare even more vacant as she stared off into space.

"Oooh-wee, That's a big, fat yes in bold letters. Congratulations on setting foot on first base, Midoriya. And now….I think I wanna cut in on the action."

"Wha?!" Izuku exclaimed, his voice cracking. "But….I thought…I, but you…you're….Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, back up, hit pause and back up just a second. You two are…..you're _together!_...Right?"

"Yes, and your point being? I just saw you two lightly grind, grope and trade at least a quarter cup worth of spit. You don't hear me complaining. In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

Izuku felt a migraine coming at this utterly crazy turn of events. Tokage was actually _condoning, _even _encouraging _him to be more intimate with _her_ significant other. "Wait, so you're――"

"――Okay with this, yeah. Right, Tsu?"

"Yup." She nodded.

"See? We're cool like that. Now that that's all cleared up," Tokage smiled as she straddled Izuku still on the floor, cupping his face into her hands. "I think it's only fair you give me what you gave her, hmmm?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait!_ Wait. Just….." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Izuku looked up at the girl straddling him with an expression that was between a pout and a scowl with pursed lips that was oddly adorable in a way. "Okay, Asui, I'm….trying and kinda-sorta understanding where this is coming from. But not you, Tokage. I mean…..we barely know each other! Why-what's…..what's your i-interest, for lack of a better word, in me? And encouraging my i-involvement with the _both_ of you?"

"Seriously?" Tokage groaned.

"What? It's a legitimate question! Look, physical intimacy of the romantic nature is quite frankly uncharted territory for me, or at least it was previously, until literally a minute ago and well, I think the motive driving you goes beyond simply keeping me quiet about your relationship with Asui if you're willing to take it this far just because I fit some arbitrary standard so I'm well within my right to ask for an explanation of some kind before we initiate anything of the sort!" Having said his piece in a single breath, Izuku gasped, his chest and shoulders heaving from the effort, raising his already high heartrate after his first kiss ever. Not dying yet of a heart attack was nothing short of a miracle.

"She thinks you're primary hookup material," Asui answered, her fingers caressing her upper lip with a slightly dazed look. "Plus you have green hair as well and contrasting traits is kind of her thing."

"Contrasting how?"

"Like the fact you switch gears from panicky pushover to hero in a flash. Plus nerdy and socially inept don't usually mix with chiseled eight-pack."

"Wha-dammit Tsu! Not cool!"

Asui simply shrugged. "I didn't ask you to speak for me but you did anyway. It's only fair."

"S-so…..what you're trying to say is…..that s-she….you and her both――"

"_Yes, okay!?_" She shouted as she reapplied the pressure on Izuku's shoulders. "I think you're hot as well! Goddammit…" Casting her eyes down, Tokage's hair obscured her face, which Izuku assumed was turning into her own shade of crimson, as indicated by her ears. Seeing someone who gave the impression as being so confident and sure of herself a blushing mess like him made him laugh a little. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, it's just…I'm still trying to re-clarify what's going on in my head, but seeing someone else flustered made me feel…..somewhat safe, you know? Not being heckled or poked fun at for being this dumpster fire of social ineptitude."

"Hey," Tokage's voice was soft as she ruffled Izuku's curly hair with both hands affectionately, lightly pressing her forehead against his. "If anyone says that within earshot, I'll give them a nice kick in the nuts. Especially Monoma. So, um…will you let me do this? Kiss you, I mean?"

Izuku was about to give her a nod, but reconsidered. "Yes." Verbal consent was the optimal solution. "And, um…. thank you for asking beforehand. And for…..well, your, um…affections." He swallowed hard.

"Hey, look, this sorta thing is meant to go both ways. Plus, we do live in a more litigious society so verbal consent's important. Plus I have a witness so you can't back out." She chuckled, her lips hovering barely a quarter of an inch away from Izuku's, trembling slightly. He closed the little distance that remained.

Like with Asui's kiss, Izuku simply let her do what she wanted first, which were simple, light, and rhythmical kisses lightly tugging on his upper lip sandwiched between hers. While her lips were moderate in action, however, her hands were not. Taking his hands that were tentatively stroking the side of her face――which she under no circumstances didn't enjoy――desired for a stronger stimulus. Taking one of his hands, Tokage guided it lower, from neck to collar bone and finally making his fingers close around her breast. Even through the shirt and her bra, the rough, scarred and calloused hand sent a scalding wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

She pulled away to catch her breath, but Izuku wasn't done. Under the thick haze of teenage hormones he brought his face close to her ear, giving it several light, tender licks, making her twitch and bite down on her lip. Seeing her reaction, his teeth lightly clamped down on her earlobe, dragging his teeth across it in a sawing motion which made Tokage's breathing more labored and heated. "Oh god….Mido-mmmf…"

"Does that feel good?" Izuku asked with a low, quiet whisper.

"Yeah….._oh, soooo_ good….." She rasped, grinding against Izuku's lower abdomen where a hardness was growing alongside the intensity of her movements. Leaning forward, she made his hand squish against her breast harder. Soon she felt a sudden shock, a white-hot spark of utter pleasure make everything go blank, tightening her embrace on the boy who was now lightly nibbling on her neck. It took everything in her power to clamp a hand over her mouth to lest she loosen a loud, satisfactory moan from her lips.

Hearing the labored breathing and the radiating heat made something that was hanging on by a thread fell apart with a snap inside Izuku. Barely giving Tokage the time to breathe, he pressed his lips upon hers again. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist, his hands fumbled around for a split second before unhooking another button, exposing the simple blue bra and sliding his fingertips underneath it. His fingers fumbled around awkwardly for several minutes until she undid the front clasp, allowing him more movement in kneading her nipple with a finger as he massaged her breast.

"I don't really think that's fair." Asui's voice snapped Izuku out of his lust-driven trance as he pulled his lips away from Tokage's, issuing a wet smacking noise, leaving thin strands of saliva between them illuminated by the ceiling lights. "You never went that far with me, Midoriya."

Although her expression showed no change, Izuku could feel the slight anger and jealousy emanating from her blank, unblinking stare. "Um….s-sorry?"

"Girl, cut him some slack. It was his first time kissing you. Or me." Standing up, Tokage buttoned her shirt up and dusted herself off. Glancing at Izuku, she smiled, the blush on her face still very conspicuous up to her ears. "And now that you're officially an accessory by going around two of the four bases with us both, _now_ we can be sure that you'll keep quiet about this."

"Oh, and um, feel free to reach out to us…..whenever. Ribbit." Izuku honestly thought his heart stopped for a solid five seconds as he saw Asui's face contort itself into the countenance painted with lust and allure.

Even after the door closed, he sat there on the floor, no longer driven under the influence of libido. All he could do was just continuously take deep breaths and blinking like this were just a midsummer daydream that he somehow cannot escape from. But the heat he felt was real. The smell, taste, touch; all of it.

To make things worse, the extremely intimate first kiss with the two girls with light foreplay had left him nothing short of utterly unsatisfied, no matter how much he denied it.


	2. Chapter 2: Helping Hands At Home

FYI This only has 4 chapters, so these'll be going fast

* * *

"Are you sure you want to keep helping?" Asui asked for probably the tenth time now as she packed away the last batch of old books she was going to sell in a cardboard box before duct-taping it shut. She was currently at her house with Izuku, who graciously stepped up to volunteer his time helping with the large-scale cleanup that took place twice a year. "This isn't even your house….."

Izuku shrugged as he hoisted the large box onto his shoulder with only a slight grunt of effort. "Well, true but…..I mean, come on, you come back to your house to take care of your younger siblings while balancing schoolwork _and_ training in your own time. Everyone needs help every now and then. Besides, we're already halfway there. And isn't this what being a hero's fundamentally supposed to be about when all is said and done? Being an altruistic busybody?"

Asui slowly exhaled through her nose in defeat, unable to come up with a retort for that rhetorical question. But she couldn't help cracking a warm smile as he disappeared down the stairs. This was one of the rare days when the Asui family was absent except for her.

"Okay, That's the last of the heavy stuff, right?"

"Yup. I think we can take a break. Would you like something to cool off? We usually keep the air conditioner off, since…..you know….."

"Right, your Quirk doesn't allow thermal homeostasis and I'm assuming that's a trait that runs in the family. And yes, please, I'd love some water." Rolling his shoulders back several times, Izuku scowled in discomfort as he found there was a slight crick in his neck before wiping the sweat off his face with a shirt sleeve.

"You don't have to be so reserved. We do have an assortment of juices, milk and green tea. Or should I be worried that you'll raid the fridge when I'm not looking?"

"Wha-_no!_ No, I'm not going to――"

"I'm kidding." She covered her mouth, stifling a giggle.

"I….can never tell if you're joking when you say most things with a straight face."

"That's what makes it funny. Ribbit. So, do you still want plain tap water? Or should I come back later to take your order?"

"…..I'll have some green tea then, please. Thanks." Izuku sat down on the living room couch, letting the furniture take his weight. Most of the boxes they had filled up and moved out just outside the shed were old but still usable clothes, as well as old books and knick-knacks that they wouldn't use or need in the future that would be distributed to various charities and secondhand bookstores. Now all that was left to do was give the place a nice onceover with a vacuum cleaner and wiping down the various surfaces. They had a lot of ground to cover considering it was a house for five, but they were making good time and hopefully would finish before lunch at the pace they were going.

Izuku stared up at the ceiling, imagining what it must be like in his froggy friend's shoes. Listing all of the things that he would have to do as well as prioritizing them depending on the situation was already giving him a slight migraine, not to mention doing it consistently and without fail. Getting in some me-time almost seemed impossible, and yet she was holding everything together. It was nothing short of amazing and at the same time extremely convincing as to why she has such a good head on her shoulders, being generally mindful, among other things.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Sitting on the couch next to each other with about half a meter of space between each other, they sat and drank in silence. The sun was reaching its peak in the cloudless sky, beating down on the earth, its heat passing through the veranda's screen door, washing a wave of heat through the living room.

"So…..um, Asui….."

"Yes?"

"About what happened before…back there…"

"Let me guess. You still have doubts because it feels wrong."

"Yeah…" Finishing his tea, Izuku continued, choosing his words carefully. "I mean…..you two already have a functional relationship going, one that's healthy, born of mutual respect from what I can see. And I don't know if you've made….._commitments_. No-not that it's any of _my_ business, well, it kind of is now….but regardless, it just…..it doesn't sit well with me when I entertain the possibility that I may be the cause to wreck what you two already have. If not now, somewhere along the way in the future."

"That won't happen." Asui said firmly. "I won't let it. She won't either. Listen, as far as I know, you've never had a romantic relationship or any sort of intimate contact, right? Well, until…..back there." Seeing Izuku give a small nod in silence, she continued, "And I get it. We're asking you to jump hurdles and hoops that are far more complicated than the more…_conventional _and _orthodox_ kinds of relationships with one partner which you have yet to go through."

"Mm-hmm."

"And I know that…..we're asking a lot, and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable for doing what we did, putting you in that position. But I just want you to know that our feelings are genuine, you're not just a…convenience for scratching an itch."

"Well…considering we shared a first kiss, I can't really bring myself to blame you. Or her. I mean, we all consented to it, and I don't have a frame of reference after only two kisses, but…it did feel amazing." Izuku turned his face away to hide the smile creeping onto his lips. "So um, when did you and Tokage get together?"

"Not that long ago. A little bit after the UA School Festival. After the showcasing, Setsuna and I went around some stalls, had some fun and…..well, you saw what that led to."

The image of the two girls kissing immediately came to mind, but he hastily dispelled it from his mind. "Huh. Right, okay, let's get the rest of the stuff out of the way and we can get back to the dorms without worrying about curfew and Mr. Aizawa passive-aggressively chewing us out." Izuku particularly couldn't afford any further reprimands for not honoring rules and regulations with his no-nonsense homeroom teacher. "And…..your parents probably wouldn't like the sight of a guy from school in their home. Even if it was just to help clean up."

"They don't know."

"Wait, what?"

She began counting off on her fingers. "My dad's at work on his nine-to-five schedule as per usual, mom is on her shift at a part time job, and my siblings are having a sleepover at their friend's house and won't be back until they get dropped off at the front door tomorrow. It's pretty rare that everyone in the house is gone like this."

"Oh….ooooh…" Izuku slapped his palm on his forehead for his naiveté. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Ribbit. Can you blame a girl for trying?" Asui asked, scooting a little closer to Izuku.

"I should…but I don't."

"Hmm? Why not?" She whispered, her lips barely a finger's width away from his ear.

"As much I'm having a hard time coming to terms with admitting it…..I guess I _wanted_…..something like this. Ma-maybe not _exactly _this, but just…..something _more_, if that makes sense. Not really sure how to put it in words."

"Well…" Closing the distance, she planted a quick smooch on Izuku's freckled cheek. "There's no rule saying we have to put a label on it. Not yet, at least. We can't rush these sorts of things."

"I-I guess so." Izuku mumbled, face going red as a Christmas ornament, freckles and all.

"So just to clarify: commitments aside, you're not entirely opposed to the idea of…..well, being intimate with both me _and_ Setsuna?"

"Um…..I'm still trying to, you know, come to terms with the fact that I'm even entertaining the attempt to ease into this situation I'm in. Uncharted territory and all that. So while I most certainly do have mixed emotions and healthy doses of trepidation and hesitation, that's about it."

"Good to know. Then I guess it's up to us to stop you from changing your mind."

Feeling a hand on his cheek, Izuku was slowly made to face Asui who gave him a peck on the lips while the other hand slowly pushed him back against the couch backrest. "Um….this might not be the best place for…..this…not that I'm opposed to it, since that seems to be part of the reason why I'm here….."

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go to my room."

"Your….?"

"It's just a room, don't worry. You've seen all the girls' rooms at the dorms for a competition for best interior decor, haven't you?"

"W-with the _entire class_, yes, but this is….it's different!" Izuku rebutted, waving his hands all over the place wildly like a manic conductor of an orchestra. "It's just me, and this your actual home, yo-your domicile! It's-the…the context and…..you know what, never mind. Never mind, just….forget I said anything."

With a chuckle, Asui took the boy by his wrist and guided him upstairs. "Anybody ever tell you how cute you get when you're flustered?"

"Aside from you or Tokage, no….Well, there's Kacchan's mom, but that was a long time ago and with a different nuance."

"I see." Following her, he felt himself tense up out of both nervousness and some semblance of anticipation. He wasn't sure what to expect, much less what sort of response would be correct, or at least courteous and appropriate. Her room décor was simple but relaxing, with the white walls painted in palm tree-like foliage designs, green curtains and a rather tropical aroma from a candle on the windowsill. A simple desk was at one corner next to a bookshelf adjacent to the wall and in the opposite corner was a bed with lime-green linens, lily-pad shaped pillows, a small plushie of Kermit, and a bedside table with drawers.

"What do you think?"

"It's…..it definitely seems like a great place to relax. All you need is a potted plant or something. Like a-a Japanese peace lily. You know, t-to…to oxygenate the room. So, um…..what were you planning on doing here?" Izuku knew he sounded like an utter moron. Family elsewhere for the day, being asked to help around the house, the fact that she was wearing a thin, border-striped _camisole top and jean shorts_――the setup made everything quite obvious.

"Well, since you asked," Asui replied quietly as she closed the door behind her, "I was thinking….we could pick up where we left off in class. If you're willing."

"…Okay….." Izuku took a deep breath or two of the aroma candle, which smelled like a mix of the ocean and herbs to steady himself and turned around. There his friend and classmate stood, back against the door, looking expectantly, patiently, at him. This was not the classroom, there was no rain, nor the need to worry about being interrupted. It was just her and him, in her room. The gap between her was roughly half a dozen steps which he closed slowly, fighting back at the instinct to just jump out the window or wish for spontaneous combustion.

Before he knew it, she wasn't even an arm's length away, looking up at him as she swallowed hard. Although she did have features reminiscent of a frog due to her Quirk, Tsuyu Asui was no less beautiful than any of the girls he knew, Mutant-type Quirk holder or not. Brushing stray strands of hair away from her forehead, Izuku planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Then another, and another, and another, trailing them down the bridge of her nose until his lips met hers.

They were feathery and light smooches, which Asui returned as she received one, rhythmically, going back and forth like the calm, waning tide, connecting their lips and pulling apart. "You don't have to be _that _gentle, Midoriya." Asui giggled as she pressed a finger on Izuku's lips. "But I do appreciate your care and respect for this…..weird thing we kinda strong-armed you into agreeing."

"I-I'm the one that said yes to it, so do-don't blame yourself too much for it."

"See? This is why. You're so kind. And sweet. But…..I'd like to see more of your passionate side. Like our first kiss."

"Um…..you…..you sure?"

Asui raised a brow as she looked up at Izuku with a mild hint of annoyance. "You think I don't get rough with Setsuna from time to time?"

"Uh…..well…."

Asui giggled again as she rose on her toes to kiss the tip of the befuddled boy's nose before hugging him to herself. "It's a rhetorical question."

"…..Right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Her hands caressed his shoulders, slender ones for a boy his age but far broader than her own. The boy that saved her life.

"Sorry….." Izuku wanted to slap himself the moment the word left his lips.

"What did I literally _just_ say?"

"Sor-" He stopped himself and sighed. "I….I'm going to shut up now."

"Whatever you say, ribbit. Sooo, about that passionate, rough side I want to see…"

"Okay…..but just….i-if I overstep, feel free to throw me off o-o-or something." With that, Izuku gingerly moved towards Asui, sandwiching her against himself and the wall, feeling her heat rising alongside his own. As her lips hungrily claimed his own, his tongue wrestled its way through her lips and teeth. He felt her lightly grinding against him again, which he responded in kind by matching her pace and letting his fingers massage her thigh. Hearing sensual hums and moans escape her lips in between the near-suffocating kiss, Izuku brought her leg up off the floor, wrapping it around his waist.

Asui did the same with her other leg, making him instinctively pull her up off the ground as he massaged her buttocks brusquely, serving only to further to stoke the fire in her belly. Running her hands through his curly hair, she gave it an equally brusque tug, pulling his face upwards as she extended her tongue, pushing his back into his mouth and retaliating with her own, far longer one.

This led to Izuku letting out a strange muffled croak as her tongue moved with purpose as if it had a mind of its own, stroking the roof, the tongue, the gums and the surface of every tooth.

Feeling the scalding pulse of each other's sex, breathing only became a secondary priority as the door creaked and groaned on its hinges, enduring every ounce of pressure generated from the two grinding against each other, their moans muffled by the heavy kissing and their racing hearts pounding louder by the second.

Izuku felt his muscles screaming to end the near-anaerobic strain while the girl's powerful lower limbs crushed what little air was left out of his lungs, which he obliged by carrying the girl and pushing her down onto her bed. Finally succumbing to the brain's blaring siren to take in oxygen, the two broke apart, panting and gasping for their life in a sweaty tangle of limbs. "Was….that enough?"

"Ho-ly….crap…..That was amazing…" Asui gasped weakly, wiping the saliva dribbling down her chin as she felt her womanhood twitching from continuous light jabs of an orgasm moistening her through her clothes while Izuku's pulsing bulge rubbed her up, turning her body into goo. While she did request his passionate side, this was more than just a newfound sensuality. And she absolutely _loved _it.

"Yeah…..that was…wow….." But he wasn't done yet. The heat of action and the lack of air-conditioning accelerating the perspiration, making his shirt damp and sticky. A cloud of lustful hunger quickly shaded all sense of propriety as he pulled it off and tossed it to the side, proceeding to part Asui's knees and bury his face between her legs, hypnotized by the alluring musk emanating from the small stain on her crotch as his fingers traveled across her thighs.

Asui's hands instinctively clasped around the back of his neck to bring him in closer. Even from above the layer of denim, she could feel the coarseness of his tongue lapping her up rhythmically but with vigor. Although he was ignorant in the ways of pleasing a woman intellectually, his instincts were more than compensating for it, and it was precisely that instinctiveness, the pure and raw emotion, that made it feel different. His earnestness was much appreciated and…adorable, in a way.

"Yes….yes, right there….keep going, keep going…yesssss…..oooohh….."As she moaned in pleasure, she felt her jean shorts being pulled off, lingerie and all, falling soundlessly on the floor in a heap next to his shirt. She didn't resist on account of excitement and curiosity. How far exactly will his instinctive methods take her?

As Izuku raised her legs to be draped over his shoulders, his fingers began caressing her insides as well. He gasped at first from the tingly heat and moistness conducted to his fingers while convulsing like a whole different organism. Though slightly disoriented at first, Izuku soon found a regular rhythm in several areas that seemed to make her convulse and moan the most. Those moans soon turned to screams reaching a higher octave as the movements of Izuku's tongue within her changed, the entire length lapping up every fold of the labia before twirling around the clitoris while fingers tapped in staccatos at her G-spot, setting off explosions of white in her mind until a lightning bolt of pleasure struck, spraying her juices over his face and on the sheets. Even then, he ignored her ecstatic cries and whimpers of mercy as she squirmed, quivered and twisted in his grasp, while he greedily drank in every last drop of her that she had to offer.

"O-oh….oh my goodness…..f-for someone still trying to ease into this situation, you sure didn't hold back. Ribbit….That felt _amazing_!" Asui could feel her animal side of her Quirk egging her on to return the favor, but everything below her stomach felt numb. The only thing she could manage was to sit up.

"Th-thank you…..I guess?" Izuku chuckled, wiping his face with his forearm. The tangy taste of her juices still lingered in his mouth and nose, while his eyes remained slightly hazy, keeping him under the blissful spell of pheromones. "Um, I-I didn't…..hurt you. Right?"

"Hur-_no_. No, anything but." She leaned in, giving him a quick smooch on the cheek. She whispered, "that…..was probably one of the best orgasms I've ever had. And you made it possible, so I think you deserve a reward."

"Um…..okay….u-uh, hey, As-Tsu….?"

"I keep telling you to call-oh….." She stopped midway of tugging Izuku's pants off, realizing what had just happened. "Wow, you actually called me Tsu."

"I figured I should, you know, start getting used to it since we're…..well, o-on more….._intimate_ terms now――physically, psychologically, spiritually――than just platonic friends." That remark earned him another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, about that reward….." Asui's eyes glinted mischievously as she gently pushed Izuku onto his back, slowly unbuttoning her camisole and slipping it off. Licking her lips, her tongue then elongated and tugged his pants and trunks off.

"This…..is kind of embarrassing….." With his hands covering his face out of sheer mortification, Izuku's voice was a muffled mumble at best. As much as he wanted to just curl up into a ball and die, Asui's hands had gripped him firmly by the shins.

"Says the guy that shucked my shorts, and went down on me like a dog dying of thirst." Izuku could find no words of either rebuttal or denial, only uselessly opening and closing his mouth while his mind desperately tried to say something. But that train of thought was interrupted by her fingers tracing his stomach. "If it makes you feel any better, it's my first time as well. So try not to be _too_ disappointed when I can't match what you did to me."

"I don't even know where to set the bar to begin with, so do-ooooohhhhh….whoa…..aaaaahhhh….." Izuku's hands immediately snatched at the headboard, gripping it till his knuckles turned white, the jolt of sudden wetness and heat enveloped his cock. One that slithered along its length as it grew with every pump of the accelerating heart, in a painfully slow pace. He shuddered, teeth chattering as his hips bucked upwards. Carefully letting go of one hand, it found its way to Asui's head, running his fingers through her hair.

Feeling Izuku's fingers upon her scalp, Asui hummed and purred at the sensation. Placing her own hand atop his, she made him press her head down, rhythmically, matching her pace bobbing up and down, which she gradually quickened, gently yet torturously constricting his cock while her fingers gently caressed its length. Hearing and feeling him squirm, quake and gasp in pleasure was a delightful sensation not only to give, but to share, giving rise to her libido unto heights yet unknown.

When Izuku finally climaxed grunting and gasping like a thousand blows had simultaneously landed in his gut, Asui felt both of his hands push her head down to the base of his shaft, the blast of scalding, viscous seed trailing down her throat and into her stomach like lava. Taking care to savor and swallow every last drop as he had taken care to, she released him from the grasp of her tongue.

"I…..can't feel my legs right now…..oh man…"

"You're welcome," Asui whispered with a chuckle. Snuggling in the crook of his neck comfortably while the high of the orgasm lingered, her tongue delicately traced her friend's ear as she guided his scarred hand up to her breast. It took only a matter of several minutes before she felt a hardness against her thigh draped over his body to which she reacted by swinging her other leg over him with her back turned towards him. "But…I was numb all over when you had your way with me. And I aim to change that." Plus, she had yet to slake her lust. As did Izuku, who wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingertips gently caressing her navel area.


	3. Chapter 3: Tutor's (Traitorous) Tryst

"TRAITOR!" Mineta yelled at the top of his lungs in the common room the minute he saw Izuku come down for dinner. Tears of blood were oozing from his puffy, red eyes. "MIDORIYA, YOU GODDAMN TRAITOOOOR!"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A STAIN ON THE WALL, GRAPE-TURD!_" Bakugou roared with equal volume, ready to lob his rice bowl at the diminutive boy's face should he utter another syllable at that volume.

Izuku, if anything, was simply baffled. "Um…..I'm sorry, what? I….I have no idea what you're talking about or why you're yelling. And how am I a traitor, exactly?"

"He…..he means because you're no longer single, apparently." Ojiro sighed, clearly indicating that this tirade was not simply the first or second time running. "But….in the interest of his mental health and by extension, ours, we do need to know: are you in a relationship now? A simple yes or no will be more than enough."

"No longer sin-what in tarnation led you to _that _nonsensical conclusion? A-and based on what evidence?"

"_What evidence?_ I'll tell you what evidence, moss-head! I heard Monoma going on about you and that girl from 1-B hanging out at Kiyashi Ward together having a grand ol' time! You were on a _friggin' date! And don't try to deny it! I know what I saw so admit it!_" His eyes were points of furious flames, clenching his teeth so hard that they looked like they could shatter any moment.

Izuku kicked himself mentally. Not that he wasn't prepared for this eventuality, but of course _Mineta_ of all people would go out of his way to ascertain the relationship status of the girls in sight and the guys in his class. "No, look, I have a perfectly logical and reasonable explanation for what you saw, and I can prove it. First, what you saw was not a date."

"Horse shit!" Kaminari shouted, which earned him a smack to the back of the head by Jirou.

"About….four days ago before Mineta saw Tokage and I, Kendo came to me and asked to help Tokage with studying."

"Class Prez from 1-B asked you herself?" Mineta growled, thinning his eyes.

"Why you?"

"The answer's twofold. One, because she wants to rebuild the synergy between the two classes since we didn't exactly get off on the right foot." He honestly still has doubts they still will, given both classes have human equivalents of active landmines that had a hair-trigger. "Therefore she wanted a small opportunity to at least try to un-ring that bell, so to speak. Her words, not mine. Two, because…..well, according to her, I'm not foul-mouthed, overly straight-laced, or a sexual deviant and I'm good at analyzation and improvisation."

"All quite true, considering your hero notebooks….." Tokoyami concurred quietly before taking a sip of water.

"_Damn right._" Dark Shadow nodded with arms folded across its chest.

"Alright, but answer me this: why not Yaoyorozu? She's the smartest one in our class as far as grades are concerned and _she_ fits that bill as well. Plus she's vice-rep and worked with Kendo before during the work experience. _And _she's tutored about a quarter of the entire class for the written portion of the term final exam. Wouldn't it make more sense to go to _her_ than you?"

Without missing a beat, Izuku answered, "I asked that exact same question and her reply was that precisely _because_ Yaoyorozu's vice president and most likely has a lot more on her plate than she lets on, burdening her would worsen things which jeopardizes the whole synergy rebuilding plan. And Kendo heard from her that I was elected class president before I stepped down. I was next on the list for Tokage's tutor candidates."

Mineta glanced at Yaoyorozu who simply nodded, acknowledging everything being said by Izuku was true before returning to her meal quietly. "Alright fine, so far the story checks out. But how does that lead to you and Tokage _at the mall?_"

"That was her returning the favor for being tutored. It was a business transaction and I said yes to be polite. I-I mean, sure, I had some fun hanging out with someone outside of the class, but that was purely accidental. I mean…..Jirou, let's say you're um….composing music with members of a classic rock band."

"Oh, you're roping me into this? Alright, I'll bite. _Which_ band?" The purple haired girl asked with a challenging smirk.

"AC/DC. Or since punk is more up your alley, the Sex Pistols. Or The Clash. Take your pick."

"Uh, o-kay…..wow, _that_ was outta left field, and settin' the bar _real_ high for me there." Jirou said, letting out a dry, nervous laugh. "Good choices by the way….."

"Sure the stakes are high, but the bands I named and you have similar proclivities toward music, right?"

"I'd say so. Yeah."  
"So would you or would you not have your creative juices flowing and have fun, despite the pressure and irrespective of that obligation?"

"I'd…..I'd say I would."

With a clap, Izuku spread his hands like a lawyer with a flair as if he were in a movie. "And there you have it, Mineta. I've made no commitment to anyone, and whatever you may or may not have heard or seen is completely biased. I mean come on, you know how Monoma is. I can have Yaoyorozu ask Kendo for all the details and my story will still check out since both of them have no reason to lie. QED, your accusations are baseless and your arguments are flimsier than drenched newspaper."

Mineta grumbled something about him still being single as everyone was finally able to eat dinner in peace. Seeing Asui give him a small nod and a wink, he tried very hard not to start grinning from ear to ear after such subterfuge and elaborating a half-truth.

Kendo _did_ approach him, it _was_ about synergy rebuilding, Tokage _did_ need tutoring and Izuku _did_ acquiesce. The nature of the transaction as well as its particulars, however, were far, _far_ more unprofessional than he dared to let on.

* * *

"A-a _tutor?_ You want me….to be a tutor for _Tokage?_" Izuku asked with a frown of slight worry. "Why me? Surely Yaoyorozu's more up to the task. She has more experience. I have my own…..mnemonic systems for studying and trust me when I say it's not for everyone. I can't promise my way will be effective, so we'd all just end up wasting time senselessly."

"I thought that at first, but she's vice class rep. She's got more stuff to do than the average UA student like me and…...well, shoveling more onto her plate's just upending my whole plan to at least try to bring the two classes a little closer and tone down the hostilities."

"And so you want to shovel more onto his instead because you know he has a hard time saying no? Ow!" Tokage's smart remark was met with a rather rough jab in the side with an elbow from Kendo.

"Shush, dummy. I'm doing this for your own good because apparently I have no effect on kick-starting your sense of urgency! As I was saying….look, from what I saw in the joint training between our classes, I can tell you're good at improvising and you're definitely smarter than I am in that regard. My attempts have failed. Utterly. She just barely made it through the written portion of the end of term exams. So I'm hoping you can light a fire under her ass to motivate her on a regular basis. Can I count on you for this?"

Izuku pondered for a bit. That is, until Tokage flashed an alluring smile with a wink, running the tip of her tongue across her teeth in provocation, pursing her lips from behind Kendo. "I'll uh…I'll think of something. Anything in particular that needs work?"

"Some math and classic literature. And history, since we definitely have a pop quiz coming up in at least one or two of the three next Monday. Anything you need?"

"Her schedule for the rest of this week and scores on past quizzes and tests of the subjects you mentioned. That is, if she hasn't thrown them out yet….."

"Nah, I tell everyone in my class to keep 'em all for studying so that won't be a problem. Thanks a lot." Kendo gave him a light smack on the shoulder before standing up to leave.

"Um, you're welcome." Izuku mumbled way out of her hearing range.

"Soooooo, greenie…." Tokage purred, tousling his hair with outstretched fingers with a sly look, "library, I guess?"

"W-whenever you're ready."

* * *

"The-ere, how'd I do?" Tokage looked expectantly at Izuku as she handed back the practice test for him to grade.

"Mmmmm….nope, that's the wrong formula for volume. And these you have a mistake somewhere in the order of operations which is why everything else that follows is wrong. These three you mixed up permutations with combinations and vice versa. And that answer's just plain wrong on account of pulling an imaginary number out of thin air."

"Rrrrrghh! I hate math!" She groaned in aggravation. "Why the fuck do we have to prove everything! We're not in a freaking court of law! And who the hell is going to use this in real life!?"

"I have a friend, Uraraka, whose parents are architects. All it takes is one miscalculation for solid structures to turn into a Jenga tower. Or no tower at all. Same with programming. And statistics."

"I'm not trying to be an architect or a programmer or a census taker though, am I? Why not how to do taxes? That's far more practical! And why _classic literature!? _It's stupid!"

"Okay, yeah, classic literature has more to do with cultural capital than anything else and not everyone can draw out things of personal value from a syllabus based in that, I admit. But it is necessary if you want a diploma." She only growled in reply, her head against the table and hands clawing through her hair. "Tell me this: what subject_ do_ you find easy or likable, if at all?"

"Anything in Heroics 101."

"I meant any subject in general education. If you had to pick one."

Tokage paused for a few moments before replying. "History, I guess? And basic physics. And don't get me wrong, I like reading, just not classic literature. I would throw _The Tales of Genji _and _Moby Dick_ to Bakugo just so he can blow it up. But you're making it significantly bearable, so thanks for that."

"You're welcome. And that…is some deep-seated hatred right there." Izuku chuckled. "Let's take a quick ten minute break, since it's been about an hour and a half."

"Alright, might as well spend it productively then." With that, Tokage stood up, only to plop herself down on her tutor's lap with a coy look and an arm around his shoulders. The fact her slightly pale, slender thighs were more or less in full view sans the area covered by the school uniform's skirt didn't help him relax either.

"Um…..when I said break, I didn't mean this."

Tokage only smiled and began planting kisses on Izuku's face. "You don't know yet how whimsical I can get in terms of physical intimacy, do you?" Narrowing her eyes slightly, she lightly ground her hips against him, eliciting a slight twitch from him. "_You_ certainly don't seem to hate it."

"Oh dear…Asui told you about what happened at her house, didn't she?" The question was answered with a silent nod and an ear-splitting grin. That alone was enough for him to deduce the copious amounts of details she must have given describing the vicious tongue-lashing. "Just so you know, we didn't….we didn't seal the deal, as it were."

"Oh, I know. And I believe you. That's seems like too high a hurdle for you to clear. For now. But considering how….Tsu and I were together first, I can't help but feel a liiiittle jealous. So, I have some requests that I'd like you to fulfill to the best of your abilities."

Izuku chuckled nervously. "You mean demands?"

There was a pause before she admitted with a snicker. "Yeah, I meant demands. When we finish the ten minute break and get back to studying, I'd like you to use some positive reinforcement for every question I get right."

"Positive reinforcement? How? Like a piece of chocolate or something?"

"Nope. Better. I want a kiss from you." Izuku felt the force of his grip shatter the mechanical pencil into pieces.

"I-um…..what?"

"For every question I get right, I want you to kiss me. Gives me something to look forward to when we finish." The tip of Tokage's index finger began drawing slow circles on his chest to which he reacted to with a flinch and a quiet, shuddering sigh.

"Um…I can foresee a cornucopia of grievously counterproductive consequences for that. Ones that would befall both you and me. And….I really, _really_ don't want to get on Kendo's bad side, considering what she can and is willing to do to Monoma. Also I've never seen it before, which makes it even worse."

"Well, you'll just have to make your lessons stick then, won't you?"

Izuku tossed the splintered pieces of the mechanical pencil into the trashcan while he thought things over for a bit, fighting through the softness and tender warmness of Tokage's body he could feel through the fabric accompanied by a hint of vanilla that he could smell with every breath. "Okay, fine. That's partly up to you too though."

From her scores on previous quizzes, he could tell that she was by no means a bad student. While the first day did not yield as much results as he had hoped, Izuku was certain that she needed several mnemonic systems to adhere to in order to boost her efficiency in studying. He was able to come up with something that might just work if he could tweak it properly. With any luck, it was going to hit pay dirt tomorrow.

They worked for another hour or so until they gave in for the day, at which point Tokage proceeded to throw herself onto her bed with a heaving sigh. "My brain hurts…."

"Have you tried aroma therapy? Asui has some candles at her house. And in her room too, presumably."

"I need physical intimacy to unwind. Get over here."

"Um…..this is the library. That is _not _a good idea."

"I didn't mean sucking you off, you perv."

"Wha-no! I-I didn't mean――" Izuku stammered, waving his hands wildly.

Tokage chuckled, though the glint in her eyes suggested she would be happy to partake. "We'll get to that. Eventually. But first I wanna cash in on my rewards of positive reinforcement. Out of all the practice questions I worked on, I got fifteen right. So you need to kiss me fifteen times."

Despite already having exchanged quite a significant number of kisses varying in location, placement, and intensity, he couldn't help but feel slightly daunted by the number. "This place has cameras….."

"Blind spot, actually. One of three."

"Oh my god…..et tu, Brute?" _She planned this as well!_

"Come on. I got no other priorities. Lay 'em on me. I'll give you ten seconds and after that…..let's just say my tongue is going to go places."

Izuku hung his head. There was no escaping this. And what was more frightening to him was what _she_ would do if he didn't hold up his end of the bargain. His mind raced, trying to figure out a way to get through fifteen kisses while simultaneously avoiding getting caught in a compromising position with a girl _within the school grounds_. "O-okay…here goes nothing." He first took Tokage's hand, which were about the same size as his own, slightly narrower in the palm and longer digits. It was hard to believe that this smooth, delicate hand belonged to someone aspiring to become a Pro Hero. Raising her hand to his face, his lips landed softly between her knuckles. Then, giving it a gentle turn, Izuku kissed her palm twice, and moved toward her wrist.

"You're quite the romantic, aren't you?" Tokage giggled, the warm fuzziness of his kiss sending tingles down her back.

"So you approve?"

"Shit yeah, I approve. It's different, but, you know…..I….I have my fair share of fantasies being treated like a girly girl." She felt the embarrassment make her cheeks glow as her lips curled into an innocent smile, but soon gave Izuku a mildly stern glare before adding, "But you didn't hear that from me. Got it?" He only responded by giving another kiss on the inside of her wrist, letting his lips linger more than before. As he gently made his way up her forearm, a hand mashed into his face, stopping his advance.

"Um…something wrong?"

"You are _not _copping out like this. Any more on the arm and I'm gonna slap you. Neck and above only now. And you can only kiss the same place twice. I refuse to have this ruined for me."

"Okay," Izuku raised his hands in surrender before brushing stray strands of her messy hair out of Tokage's face. Asui's smooth, silky hair was beautiful, but there was something about the bushy, unruliness of Tokage's hair that went past her shoulders that gave her this…..wild attractiveness about her. He started with her forehead, working down to the brow line, the tip of the nose, then her cheeks. Sliding his fingers along her jawline, his lips nipped her earlobe, causing her to shudder. Moving down to her slender neck, Izuku felt a hand at the back of his own neck press his face against her while the other covered the owner's mouth to stifle a moan. After two more lingering kisses on her neck that left the slightest indication of a hickey, he moved toward her lips, gingerly taking her hand that was obscuring them.

He could feel her knees rubbing against his own, taking in the last two kisses on her lips. Her kissing was more delicate and precise, adapting to how he moved. Parting her knees, he slid his fingers between her legs and up her skirt, making her purr as his fingertips brushed the drenched fabric of her lingerie. Although Izuku felt like he could do this for the next hour, he pulled away before things got out of hand. "Whoa, fuck…..okay, you…..are officially proficient at foreplay."

"R-really?" Though he accepted the compliment, Izuku had a hard time believing that. "U-um, thanks…..I guess?"

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not the size. It's how you use it and what you do in conjunction. Also, I'd like to make another deal with you about your tutor-ship."

"You mean actually a deal and not a demand, right?"

Tokage snorted. "Duh."

"Okay, then. What's your deal?"

"If I ace whatever quiz we have that comes up, you need to take me out."

"Take y-wait…where? Like, o-on a d-date?" Izuku felt his heart shrink and shrivel at the thought and the multiple prospects of Armageddon that his screw-ups could bring to bear. What if he picked a subpar date course? What if he got there late? Or too early? What if someone from UA caught them together? What if Kaminari saw them? Or Monoma? Or God forbid, _Mineta_?

"Movies. There's a 90's throwback special happening and I wanna see _Pulp Fiction _with you. And for the sake of avoiding drama with the grape-dwarf in your class, no, it's not a date." Not officially, at least. "So on the off chance someone sees us, you don't have to lie. I can already tell you suck at it, so leave the subterfuge to me."

Izuku let out a dry chuckle at that fact. Aside from the one secret he shared with All Might and the late Sir Night Eye, lying was far from a strong suit he had. "I'll do that, thank you. So, it would be more like a….an excursion between friends?"

"Friends with _benefits_, but yeah." Tokage snickered at the blushing boy squirming about upon hearing the obvious emphasis on 'benefits.' "Soooo? Whaddaya say?"

"Any and all quizzes?" Izuku asked, hoping (somewhat vainly) that upping the ante would deter her a bit.

"Yes. Any and all." She replied with conviction. "I'm buying popcorn too, by the way."


	4. Chapter 4: Double Decker Dirty Deeds

AAAAAAAAAAANND Done. I know this is short since it was a kind of a spur of the moment idea that came to me at one point and I wanted to keep it short as well as finish all of it before posting them all rapid-fire-like. Hope you enjoyed it and happy writing.

As always, I own nothing but this here fic.

* * *

"Um…Setsuna, A-Tsu…..w-would you kindly explain what in the Sam Hill I'm doing in my boxers with my hands cuffed to the headboard of your bed? And where'd you even _get_ handcuffs?!"

"Ribbit, I think it's pretty obvious. And the cuffs are from amazon, if you must know. The fluffy paddings keep your wrists safe, so don't worry about any marks getting left behind."

"O-kay…you still haven't answered my first question though."

"Really?" Tokage deadpanned, her nostrils flaring slightly with a sigh. "You really need us to spell this out?"

"I would appreciate it very much if you could. F-for the sake of…..you know, transparency a-and clarification."

"Well, if you must know…it's…..been a while since either of us had intimate contact with each other or with you, and we figured it would be in your best interest and ours to….clean out the collective pipes a little more thoroughly than usual, if you know what I mean."

Izuku blinked several times until the meaning of her words dawned on him. "Um, uh-huh…I still don't see why you had to cuff me though."

"We're just kinky like that." Asui replied with an alluring smile as Tokage chuckled, draping an arm over her shoulder, fingers lightly tracing her clavicle.

"Oh, yes we are. Learn how to roll with the punches, green-bean." Both of them were dressed similarly with baggy shirts that went half way down to their thighs. _His _shirts, to be exact, though as to how they acquired him was something he was eventually going to have them divulge, one way or another. To make matters worse (or better, arguably), considering how intimate he had gotten with the girls――and subsequently becoming rather accustomed to the raunchy bouts, initiating them, even, much to their glee and his chagrin――Izuku was fairly sure that there was naught but skimpy lingerie underneath his commandeered clothing. "Should we take them off?"

"Nah, I say he needs a little more convincing before we take him off the leash. He can watch us gettin' it on, though."

"You do know that I can just tear these off with my Quirk, right?"

"So why haven't you?"

Izuku simply answered, "I don't want to risk breaking the bed."

"See?" Asui gestured, snuggling up to the taller girl. "He's sweet and considerate like his usual self. And things have gone…..pretty well between him and us, I think. There were some ups and downs, peaks and valleys, but all in all it's better than he or either one of us expected. Aside from your occasional hogging, that is."

"Oh, bitch please, like _you_ haven't hogged him ever." Tokage scoffed, giving her lover a hearty slap on her butt. "Remember him tutoring your siblings with you?"

Asui frowned a bit at that remark. "That was different from what you did with him. I didn't get fifteen kisses."

"No, you got him to fuck your throat in the goddamn bathroom. I'm pretty sure that more than compensates for any number of kisses unless it was down there. Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it though, by the way. I do. Immensely. And thoroughly." She gave Izuku a reassuring wink, sticking the tip of her tongue out from between her teeth.

"I'm willing to bet you did the same thing in the movie theater with his hand up your skirt when the credits were rolling and people were clearing out."

While they continued to recount their escapades and debate whether or not to un-cuff the boy, the bonds came off his wrists with a crisp _cli-click_ sound, causing the girls to jerk their heads around. They both saw several black tendrils receding back into him as he stood up to stretch. "Didn't think that was going to work, but thank goodness it did."

"What the――"

"――heck did you just do, Midoriya?"

"Remember the Black Whips that came out during our joint training? I wondered if I could make them thin and get them into the keyhole to jimmy the lock. And lo and behold." He held up his hands free of bonds with an abashed but slightly cocky smirk.

"Oh fuck you, you nerd..."

Izuku simply shrugged. "Hey, waiting around for you to finish debating wasn't going to cut me loose any time soon. So…care to let me in on the plan as to what you were going to do to me after you cuffed me to the bed?"

"The usual freaky-deaky stuff that Tsu and I get into behind closed doors…...Most of the time. Which involve some toys and lube. This time with a twist though, since you're here. As I said before, I think we can all start taking further steps in our levels of intimacy for a more thorough pipe-cleaning since we're comfortable enough to get naked around each other."

"And I appreciate your votes of confidence in doing this. Both of you. This….weird thing we have going on changed me, for better or for worse."

"Definitely the former," Tokage giggled.

"And now I feel more…..comfortable with myself, I guess. So thank you."

"It shows during class too. And you're very welcome."

"Thanks for being such a considerate green-bean." Drawing him close, the girls gave him a kiss on each cheek, sandwiching him in between themselves. "Now get on the bed, you. We got steamy, sexy, and smutty shit to do to each other. And we haven't so much as masturbated in the past week."

A pair of Tokage's detached hands lightly pushed him back onto the mattress to which Izuku complied by leaning back but remained seated. "Are you going to cuff me to the bed again?"

"Nah. But I'm trusting you to make it pleasurable and interesting for us, though."

"That is a mighty tall order you're asking from a virgin."

Tokage snorted at that remark. "Excuse _me_, but as far as _anyone_ in this room is concerned, you're a virgin in name only. You're creative and sharp-minded. Coming up with shit on the fly is your thing. Just do the same shit but give it a more….kinky twist to it."

"…..Forgive me if I'm wrong, Setsuna, but I'm under the strong impression you have several graaaaavely erroneous assumptions about me."

"Oh really?" She replied with a not-so-innocent smile, slowly lifting her (or rather, _his_) shirt up, just barely showing the waistband of her lingerie held together by knotted string. "And what would those assumptions be, pray tell?"

"I'm not gracing that question with an answer."

"Pffft, fine, be that way. But I know they involve chocolate, yoga pants, showers, locker rooms, the beach and blindfolds, but don't you worry, your secret is safe with me." As Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut, Asui broke out into a peal of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You just…you two sound like bickering sitcom characters."

"And what are you, Tsu? The live studio audience?"

"Alright, moving on," Izuku said when her laughter died down, shaking his head, although he couldn't help but chuckle at Tokage's last quip. "If we're going to do this――and we _are_ going to do this, since we're all here――we need to come to an understanding that it may fall short of expectations."

"Agreed," Asui nodded as she continued, "Though there's no denying that you do move with purpose during foreplay and when you're dry-humping us, so you can't really blame our…...sense of anticipation for more good things to come. But if I may, I do prefer if you got a little brusquer with your fingers on the G-spot."

"Oh yeah, I second that. You work it like Missy Elliot and I have no complaints about your performance let alone your enthusiasm, but just….saying there's room for improvement. It does wonders for the skin."

"Duly noted." Giving Izuku a gentle nudge to lay flat on his back, Asui's fingers gently slid up his thigh. Tokage had slithered her way next to him on the bed, tracing the lines of his chiseled torso. Her tongue was already busy lavishing his neck and ear with affection while softly whispering nothings of comfort to him in between.

Asui had already made quick work of her friend's boxers by gently tugging them off. Her tongue reached for the drawer of her bedside table and she produced a box of condoms and a bottle full of lube whose size was somewhat unsettling. Taking a generous amount and slathering it on her hands, gently stroking the veiny, throbbing cock now full of blood. She could see his toes curl, relishing the attention. This was going to be a gloriously memorable day. Already the smell was enough to make her nose bleed buckets. The wetness between her thighs had seeped through her undergarments as well, making its function as an article of clothing nigh-useless. And she was going to thoroughly enjoy having it taken off of her by him. Preferably with his teeth.

Meanwhile, the kisses Izuku was sharing with Tokage were heating up slowly like a slow-roast as she firmly but slowly ground her hips against his defined abdominals, the molten heat of her juices almost searing his skin. As they continued to lock their lips onto one another, he slowly peeled the shirt off of her to reveal her flushed, naked body along with black and purple panties held together with knots on the sides. Moans of encouragement escaped her gritted teeth as she felt his nails drag across her back, twirling each other's tongues around, causing her grinds to strengthen with each passing moment. Breaking the kiss to stand on her knees, Tokage scooted towards him, her shoulders, neck and jawline riddled with half a dozen hickeys where she had begged him to bite down hard enough to leave teeth marks. The burning thirst for the sweet release of blissful orgasms drove her to the precipice of insanity.

With Asui tenderly torturing his cock with her slippery hands full of lubricant as well as her tongue now, Izuku didn't need any further encouraging. Undoing the strings and pulling off the garment heavy with moistness and thick with the musk of her womanhood, he claimed her glistening nether lips, his hand clenched her slim but nevertheless well rounded and ample bottom while the other reached for her breasts, his fingers squeezing the hardened pink buds. Tokage threw her head back, screaming in delight like never before at the waves of pleasure making her buck her hips harder call upon even greater ones, drowning her. Allowing one last orgasm to take her, Izuku gently shoved her off his face, slowly sitting her down against the wall as she twitched from time to time. "Oh…My goodness…." She panted, but he wasn't done yet. His fingers still had yet to brusquely pleasure her with his hands.

Just as he was about to, however he felt a tap on his stomach. Asui was leering at him, the level-headed poker face utterly warped with lust and hunger for affectionate attention. She proceeded to slowly strip the shirt off, making him watch as the fabric caught onto her ample bust, emphasizing her hardened nipples on the taught fabric. Once it was gone, Izuku watched as her cleavage swallowed the length of his cock while her tongue lapped up the tip, causing him to gasp at the sudden change in the quality of pleasure. "T-Tsu-oh, dammit….aah…" It didn't take long for him to reach his limit being at her mercy for so long. So he gave in, violently pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, not giving a damn as she moaned with every thrust if she was choking or not. With one final gasp, thick ropes of white erupted from the tip, dirtying her mouth and her face. Sucking out what was left in his cock like a straw, she crawled on all fours to Tokage and proceeded to pour some of the contents of her mouth into hers. She accepted greedily, who then began lapping up the gobs of white stuck to her partner's face and returning the favor, soon turning into a frenzied kiss as they turned into a knotted ball of sweaty limbs and long, dark green hair.

"Oh, God damn." Izuku whispered to himself as he took the sight of utter debauchery unfolding before his eyes. He knew at least three male classmates and a female teacher that would commit murder to see this happen in real-time. With light gropes and feathery kisses on their shoulders, he signaled that he wanted a piece of the action as well. They giggled, obliging him, one showering him with kisses on his lips while the other proceeded to lap up the juices still on his face, riddling his body with hickeys and bite marks, cooing. Their hands each stroked his still hard cock while his fingers brusquely massaged their G-spots, consequently making them gush and scream over and over. The sheer, ever-present heat of their fleshy folds threatened to burn and melt his digits off at the knuckles, bones and all.

As they fell back against the wall adjacent to the bed, panting, Izuku tore the box of condoms open and slipped one on, the process made relatively easy on account of the excess amount of lubrication and saliva. Both of the girls looked at him expectantly. "I can't clone myself."

"Then I guess you'll have to make your choice, won't you? Don't give it too much thought though. Just so you know, who goes first is of little importance to us. So there's no guilt necessary." Asui panted. "Watching is just as pleasurable. As you may already know…oh my god, my stomach's burning up swallowing all of that…"

"What she said." Tokage concurred with a rasp. "Guilt is a meaningless fucking emotion in most contexts anyways. Just….do your thing. No pressure, 'kay?"

"If you say so….."

"We do." They replied in unison, biting down hard on their lower lip in anticipation.

Taking two deep breaths, Izuku buried his face into Asui's crotch, hooking the waistband into his teeth, pulling them off. Picking up the ones he pulled off of Tokage, he proceeded to jam it right into the froggy girl's mouth. She gave a surprised squeal and a muffled complaint which he callously ignored, pinning her legs on either side of her head. His penetration was slow, tenderly grinding and stretching out the creases of her pink flesh.

"Wow…..Midoriya, has anybody ever told you that you can be very, _very _mean at times when you put your mind to it? I mean, what I'm seeing right now more than makes up for it, but…."

"N-not until now…Oh, crap….." He grunted, keeping his eyes locked with Asui's, his temple pounding with a sweet pain for every breath he took. It was a miracle the spiked heart rate hadn't ruptured his heart yet. Every twitch of her needy cunt was enough to make him orgasm already, and it was taking an immense amount of willpower to avoid that. Once he was better acquainted with the new sensation, he slowly began moving, keeping the strokes long and slow but rhythmical. At first there was much discomfort at the unfamiliar action and strain on his lower back, but with Tokage helping him with posture adjustments and such, it didn't take long for Asui to add guttural growls of pleasure to the muffled moans and huffs like a muzzled beast, every bit of pleasure making her twitch violently as the gentle strokes turned to a violent pounding that made the bedsprings creak.

There was something about seeing Asui, a classmate and trusted friend, someone so assertive, outspoken and levelheaded rendered into a submissive bitch in heat, her face a mess of tears, sweat and saliva. By his hand. This gave Izuku another idea. Pulling out of the girl momentarily, he flipped the girl over onto all fours and mashed her face into the pillow, causing her generously wide hips to rise. Even with the combined effects of both the lingerie-gag and pillow was still insufficient to completely silence the girl who relished and reveled in the debauchery as squealed when open palms landed on her ass with a loud smack every now and then.

Feeling his limit approaching, Izuku pulled her body upright by her hair to the point where she was arching her back to see the man that was fucking her. With several frantic pumps and one final convulsing scream, Tsuyu Asui crumpled to the mattress in a heap as she hugged the pillow. The lingerie finally freed from her mouth, incoherent mumbles tumbled out of her lips, now curved into a tired smile. Giving her a lengthy kiss of gratitude, Izuku pulled the condom off, poured its contents on her naked body, and turned to Tokage. "Was that…..a kinky enough twist for you?" He asked through gasps of air.

She just nodded, utterly speechless, stunned into silence with her mouth hanging open. A three-way tryst sans penetrative sex was no longer anything out of the ordinary for them as was watching one have their wicked ways with the others, but that…..was nothing short of astounding. "Um….you're not gonna do that to me, are you? Are you?"

Izuku paused for a good thirty seconds before shaking his head no. "Instead, I'm going to make you wish I did." He smiled, but it was not the innocent, child-like smile Tokage was used to seeing on an everyday basis. _This _was the smile of someone with a plan. A devious, sadistic one but would most likely yield extreme pleasure that she wouldn't be able to live without.

"Eek!" She let out a squeak as his arms almost effortlessly scooped her off the bed. Bridal style.

"Hey, uh, you sure you're….you're eating enough? You're as light as a stack of folded beach towels."

"Yeah, thanks. Sex burns a lot of calories, if you couldn't tell," she scoffed. But soon gave Izuku a kiss when he set her down on Asui's desk before letting him fetch another contraceptive. They got back to exchanging more kisses almost immediately while Tokage stroked his cock to get him back to full mast again. "Here, I got you." Taking the packet from him and tearing it open with her teeth, she slowly secured it on his cock. As she felt him slowly stretch her out, she bit down on his neck, fighting through tears and the pain.

"It's okay, it's okay…..we'll go slow. We'll go slow." And he did, his touch a far cry from the brutal fucking that Asui received, light and fluttery like feathers from a pillow. The tender lovemaking was different, but this intimacy, the physical closeness, her breathing in his ear made him want to please her even more as he whispered sweet nothings as she did for him.

"Haaah….oh my fucking god…..oh your fingers…..aaaaah…." The fluttery touches spanning along her spine down to her ass sent shivers down her neck, locking her legs around his waist. "Oh yes…..God yes, go deeper. Fuck my pussy just like that…hnnngh….."

Hearing her sensual moans, Izuku picked her up once more and sat down in a chair. The jolt to her gut made her mewl in pleasure as she began bouncing and grinding on his cock. He continued to keep her occupied by riddling her body with more love bites, groping every bit of her that he could reach. Finally, he picked Tokage up again and laid her down on the bed next to Asui who had recovered, sat up and was enjoying the show, noticeably more interested once she saw Izuku put the girl in cuffs.

His pumping and huffing grew stronger as Tokage tightened her grip around his neck and waist, begging to make her orgasm, egging him on to fuck her harder until she finally felt the heated impact of his seed hitting her cervix through the thin contraceptive. She moaned as she shuddered once, twice, thrice, four times, before the strength in her body left her and Izuku fell to her side as the effects of the intracerebral narcotics showered him with blissful fatigue as the ceiling spun into a hazy, kaleidoscopic mandala. "Oh….crap…my back is totaled."

"Good thing we have nothing left to spare and we have a long weekend." Asui said, kissing both of them in gratitude for the unbelievable experience. "I know we agreed to set the bar low for our first time, but…..I think we just ended up raising it. Especially you, Midoriya. You…..rocked my world. Ribbit."

"Oh fucking hell…that he did, Tsu. That he did. And congrats, green-bean, you can officially add to your resume that you lost your virginity in a threesome. And also, this should be a weekly thing, _at least_. "

"That might not be a good idea since I'm gonna die along the way if that were to happen."

"Every other week then?" Asui asked hopefully as she snuggled up to rest her head on the boy's chest.

"We'll see. No promises."

"We're in no rush." Tokage chuckled as she repositioned herself to use her lover's arm as a pillow and gave his cheek a peck. "We'll look forward to a good response. Anyone hungry, by the way?"

"Oh, definitely." Izuku groaned as the strained to sit up sent bolts of dull pain down his back.

"I don't mind food, but let's clean the place up, shower, and get new sheets. I do _not_ want my family walking into a room like this. I _did_ tell them we were having a group study session." The room was by no means a pigsty, but there were articles of clothing haphazardly strewn about, the bed and desk were an utter mess, not to mention the musk of sex hanging heavily in the air like a thick fog.

"Alrighty, let's freshen up with a shower first then." Tokage piped up, detaching her hands at the wrists to slip the cuffs before slowly getting to her wobbly feet.

"You two…..you go ahead. I need to let my back recover." Izuku mumbled, waving his hand and ushering the girls to leave him.

"Uh-uh."

"No." They each took his arm and pulled him upright, almost dragging him to the bathroom with them. "Since you went so above and beyond, it's our turn to pamper you."


End file.
